gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lann Swyft
Lann Swyft is the cousin of the missing Lord Arthur Swyft, his dearest friend. He is renowned in artistic circles for his talents, but is the black sheep of his family for his eccentric nature. He is one and twenty. History Lann was born in 485 AC in Cornfield, and grew up there. He had always been a somewhat strange child, but when he found "Collection of Poems and Riddles" by Alard Simon, his world changed. He became enchanted by the art of poetry and storytelling. Soon, he dropped practicing the art of the sword in favor of that of wit. At the age of fourteen, Lann was known in the town of Cornfield as its best singer, and later deflowerer. Though his family looked at him with a jaundiced eye, Arthur, two years Lann's elder, had always been his friend and they often visited tavern's together. Lann would then sing, earning money from the generous souls that would visit the taverns and inns, and Arthur would gamble it all away with a smile on his face. The drinking the two cousins did together. Important Events First Era Lann was fourteen when the Ascent of the Lion broke out, and too young to fight. His family though, sworn to House Lannister, took to the battlefield, with the exception of Lann's father, who would serve as Castellan. Lord Jon Swyft died in the war, and so did two of his sons, until only Arthur remained. Lann's father, Damion Swyft, wished to usurp the title 'Lord of Cornfield', claiming Arthur was unfit, but Lann prevented this, earning his father's ire. Second Era Arthur ruled as Lord of Cornfield with the help of his uncle, Denys Swyft, until he was sent to root out The Burning Hand's Men. He asked Lann to come with him, but Lann refused, saying he was unfit for battle. Lann sought to perfect his art of poetry, balladry, painting, and writing. Third Era Arthur went missing on his way to the Twins. This was a huge setback for Lann, who had now lost his only friend. A succession crisis ensued, with Damion claiming to be older than Denys, whereas it was believed otherwise before. Fourth Era Rivalry between the two 'camps' grew stronger and stronger. Lann, taking no side, was seen as a traitor by his father and brother, Damion and Addam Swyft. Fifth Era Lann, finally able to somewhat cope with his friend's status as missing, resumed his endeavor of perfecting the arts. In the right circles, Lann could be heard being referred to as a rising talent. Sixth Era At the behest of Arthur's mother, Lady Mina Swyft, and worried about his and his sister's safety in the scene of the rising tensions between Damion and Denys, Lann set out to secure Crakehall troops to keep the situation from escalating, whereafter he would set out to find his dear friend, cousin and partner in crime, Arthur Swyft. Lann arrived in Lannisport where he was invited into the household of House Lanny by its art-loving Lord, Tyland. There, he started an affair with the lord's wife, Lady Eleyna. He became more well-known through Lord Tyland after he introduced the poet to his high-standing friends. Lann was drawn into the plans of some aristocratic Westermen from Lannisport to start an academy of the arts. Quotes "...you fool."- Damion Swyft "I think you're a complete idiot."- ''Gerald "''You look like him, you know. Like your cousin." Lady Eleyna Lanny, reffering to Arthur. Family Members Damion Swyft, father Alerie Swyft, mother (deceased) Addam Swyft, brother Talla Swyft, sister Arthur Swyft, cousin (presumed dead) Category:Swyft Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Bard Category:Westerlands Category:Lannisport